The Lonely Road
by DragonGirl404
Summary: Set during/after Apocrypha.  You  a college student, sent on a mission for Mulder  find Alex Krycek in the siloh.  With no means of transportation, he's stuck with you.  Will you kick him to the side, or take him with you on the journey of a lifetime?
1. Chapter 1

New story. Reader X Krycek. I don't own Krycek (Well, actually, I did adopt Chibi Krycek, so I kinda do, but...), and I'm not affiliated with the X-Files in any way.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"You won't get away with this! You can't bury the truth!" you hear Mulder yelling, followed by the slamming of a door and the rev of an engine. You don't know how, but you managed to remain hidden and unseen in the shadows of the silo. You watch Cancerman and his small army of snipers enter the grey building, waiting a few short moments before padding silently behind them, crouching behind a pillar near the burnt bodies.

"Dispose of them," you hear his cold, calculated voice ring out, followed by the strike of the lighter. The air is suddenly filled with the smell of tobacco smoke. You wrinkle your nose and wait for the men to leave before breathing a sigh of relief. You have once again defied the sight of Cancerman and his henchmen. Soon, you hear the door to the silo close, and you believe that you are alone. You lean back into the concrete slab you are hiding behind and close your eyes.

The air in the silo is cool, musty, and maybe a little stale. It's the perfect place for a nap. It's not like Cancerman'll be coming back anytime soon, right? You can get pictures of the UFO for Mulder later. Just as you are drifting off into the sweet repose, you hear screaming. Horrible, heart wrenching screaming. It's a man, you can tell, but you're alone… Aren't you? You notice that it's coming from behind the red door marked 1013. You stand slowly, cautiously approaching the door. The screaming goes on for what seems like hours, but glancing at your watch, you see that it is only a matter of minutes. The screaming stops. You stand on your tip toes to look through the window. You can't quite make out anything except for a triangular object in the center of the room. A face appears in the window, causing you to fall back, startled.

"Let me out! Get me out of here! Please! Please…" the man calls. It sounds like he's crying. You take a few deep breaths in an attempt to compose yourself, then step up to the window once more. "You! Open the door! Please! Quickly!" he shouts frantically, his eyes wild.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" you ask the man, not moving towards the wheel.

"There's no time! Open the damn door!" he yells desperately, banging on the door.

"Not until you give me a name!" you shout back, ready to walk away.

"Krycek! Alex Krycek! Now open the god damn door!" You nod, satisfied with the answer. The name is familiar, but you couldn't quite put your finger on why. Something Mulder said, maybe? "Would you open the god damned door?" You snap out of your thought process and twist the wheel. The door swings open, and Krycek collapses in front of you, gasping. "Thank you…. God, thank you…"

"Right. Now, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I- I don't know. The last thing I remember before I woke up in there is… Using the restroom in Hong Kong," he says, "Yeah. In the airport. But I never left the bathroom… No, a woman came in. And… And that's when I blacked out." You just glare at him, right eyebrow arched.

"Really… You expect me to believe that you blacked out in a restroom in Hong Kong when a woman walked in, and then you _magically_ came here?"

"Didn't say it was magic. I just said I don't remember how I got here," he says, glaring back at you, "And now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find my boss."

"Who do you work for? I'll give you a ride. All of the other vehicles are gone," you say flatly, starting to maneuver through the concrete maze. You don't bother mentioning that all you had was an old, beat-up GS 750 E.

"I- uh… I can't tell you." You look back at him, eyebrow arched again.

"Why not?"

"I'm just can't. They'll kill me if anyone finds out," he says, looking down, his pace slowing.

"Okay. Fine. I'll take you to your car, then. I assume you can give me directions?"

"I haven't had a car in… A while. It kinda got blown up," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. You shake your head in disbelief, but continue through the door into the cool North Dakota air. The sun is almost finished setting, and it takes you a minute to find where you had hidden your bike. You pull around to the front of the building where Krycek is stepping out of the building and rev the engine.

"You coming or what?" you ask, tossing a helmet at him. He catches it, puts it on, and just stares at you. "Seriously, if you don't hop on, I'm leaving without you." He may be cute, but it's getting dark, and you haven't eaten all day. He runs and throws one leg over the seat, causing the bike to wobble only for a brief moment.

"Right… So… Where to?" he asks. You don't bother answering, choosing instead to rev the engine and take off.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Right... So... I have an idea for a story. This is the beginning: more of a prologue than part of the actual story. Right now, "you" seem like a Mary Sue, but I swear that will change. What do you guys think? Should I continue, or just let this one die like the rest?


	2. AN

Hey, guys! I care little enough about schoolwork that I'm going to pick this back up! Dunno what to do with it/where it's going to go, but... We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Thanks so much for your continued patience (or lack thereof).


End file.
